malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Sengar
Fear Sengar was a Tiste Edur of House Sengar. He was the eldest son of Tomad Sengar and Uruth and Weapons Master of the Hiroth tribe (and later of all tribes when they were united under Hannan Mosag's rule). He had three younger brothers: Trull, Binadas, and Rhulad. He was shown as a determined and strongly-willed man and a capable leader of the Tiste Edur armies. He was described as tall and broad-shouldered, with a well-muscled body. His dark eyes were identical to his father's in both their colour and indurative regard.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.39 Fear was betrothed to Mayen, a beautiful Hiroth woman.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.36 He was preeminent among the Hiroth warriors and sported more trophies on his belt than any of his brothers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.36 He had been critical to the Hiroth's success in the Edur War of Unification.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.176 In Midnight Tides Trull brought word to the Warlock King that a fleet of poachers from the Kingdom of Lether were illicitly harvesting the Edur's Tusked seals. Hannan Mosag led four longboats of Edur, including Fear and Trull, against the Letherii harvesting ships. But his warriors only stood by as the Warlock King summoned an immense Demon spirit-god from the water to slaughter the ships' crews. Both Trull and Fear were horrified, reporting the event back to their parents. Uruth was angered that Mosag relied on a summoning rather than Kurald Emurlahn and secretly directed Fear to take Trull and Rhulad to the Stone Bowl to learn the truth of their faith and cast doubt on the Warlock King's motives. Trull learned that Father Shadow was dead and his soul trapped by the Elder Gods in eternal torment. Whatever power Hannan Mosag possessed had not come from their god.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.94-97/100-102/111-119 Later, Fear and his brothers Trull, Rhulad, and Binadas were charged by the Warlock King to embark on a journey into the northern ice fields in response to one of Mosag's visions. They were to retrieve a gift held within a spar of ice. Whatever the gift was, they were not to let it touch their flesh.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.53-55 Reaching a spar of ice, they discovered a sword just before they were ambushed by Jheck. Rhulad was slain while holding the sword in his hands, and the group had to fend off continously attacks on the way home.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.244-262 Returning with the sword and Rhulad's corpse, Fear and Trull were astonished to witness Rhulad revive and come back to life, not knowing it was part of a deal Rhulad had struck with the Crippled God, Hannan Mosag's secret patron.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9 Rhulad deposed the Warlock King and proclaimed himself emperor of the Tiste Edur. Fear was the first to kneel and pledge allegiance to his brother.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.345 Rhulad then demanded Fear give him his betrothed, Mayen, as his Empress. Fear allowed his brother to take his beloved, but it broke his heart.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.359-360 After Rhulad declared war on the Kingdom of Lether, Fear led one of the Edur armies to High Fort. At the Battle of High Fort his forces defeated those of Queen Janall and Prince Quillas.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.560 He was accompanied by Trull and the two had frequent heated arguments over serving Trull and whatever force guided him. Fear demanded full loyalty to their brother and emperor.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.57Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.545-547/563-564 In one instance, Fear had to be physically restrained from striking Trull with his sword by the demon, Lilac.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.563 Rhulad eventually came to realise the injustice of what he had done to Mayen and Fear. Despite the fact that Mayen was pregnant with his child, he offered to return her to his brother. Fear was willing to take back his former betrothed and accept her unborn child as his own.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.650-652 After a string of victories, the Edur entered Letheras, the Letherii capital. Rhulad was defeated and left permanently incapacitated by the Letherii King's Champion, Brys Beddict, in a duel in the throne room of the Eternal Domicile. Fear could not bring himself to deliver the killing blow to his brother which would have allowed Rhulad to rise whole once again. Instead, he fled in shame to the city streets where he eventually found Mayen's body. Unbeknownst to Fear, she was dead by her own hand, but he did recognise the knife in her chest as belonging to Udinaas.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.745/751-753 Ultimately, he and Trull somehow found themselves outside the home of Seren Pedac. Fear and asked her to be his guide in the search for Scabandari Bloodeye's imprisoned spirit. While Trull returned to be with the now resurrected Rhulad, Fear's party was also joined by Silchas Ruin, Kettle, Wither, and an unconscious Udinaas.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.761-766 In The Bonehunters A company of Arapay warriors led by Ahlrada Ahn was sent in search of Fear, Udinaas, and the others, but returned empty handed. When no sign of the betrayers was found, Emperor Rhulad's rage nearly led to the mass executions of Ahn and his company. Only the words of Hannan Mosag prevented bloodshed.The Bonehunters, Chapter 17 In Reaper's Gale Fear travelled with Silchas Ruin, Clip, Seren Pedac, Udinaas, Kettle, and Wither. He disagreed with Silchas's constant killing of Tiste Edur, although he had no means to stop him. He had sworn to protect Seren Pedac, since his brother, Trull, had given her his sword, thus making her his betrothed. Despite being told that his dream of finding Father Shadow and restoring Kurald Emurlahn with his aid was impossible, he never faltered until the very end. When the group reached the Refugium a fight broke out and Fear attempted to stab Silchas Ruin in the back to prevent him from destroying the soul of Scabandari, and realizing Silchas would probably fight Trull. However, he missed and was killed by Clip who sliced his throat with his chainlet. This was witnessed by Trull who remarked on the sad irony of an Edur knife being once again pointed at the back of Silchas Ruin, repeating the ancient betrayal. When Trull said that his brother died a betrayer, Udinaas told him that he was a hero and that the former slave had been proud to know him.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 23 Notes and references de:Forcht Sengar Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur Category:Nobles